Kimberly Corinthos!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Dont own General Hospital. Full summary inside
1. Coming Home

( Summary) Kimberly Corinthos Sonny's oldest daughter. Lily's little girl. She has been away ever since she broke off her engagement to Milo her father's bodyguard. Now she is back and she is already clashes heads with Trevor Lansing. No fears just like her father and now she was taking Port Charles by storm. Now she has to deal with the aftermath of her actions and meeting up with an old friend but family enemy Johnny Zacchara.( End Summary)

Chapter One: Coming Home

Kimberly had come home today. Three years ago she was happy and getting ready to get married. Then the letters came and then the threats so she broke her heart and Milo's. She had dyed her hair from the natural color brunette to a blonde. She had completely changed her life. But now she was home.

She was walking through the park which lead to everything in town. She felt someone come up behind her. She turned and noticed Trevor Lansing her father's stepfather and the Zacchara's lawyer. Can I help you she asks? A girl like you shouldn't be out at time like this says Trevor. She 

sensed two guards come up behind her. What did you think you would sneak up she says as she turns towards the guards and knocks both down. She then turned to Trevor and knocked him down. I know who you are and I am pretty sure you don't know who I am so tell whoever you are working for in the Zacchara organization that there is a new Corinthos in town snares Kimberly as she stands up and walks away.

(Harbor view Towers) She walked into her father's old home and looks around. Nothing had changed. All except Milo didn't live here anymore. He left the week before she took off. Life hadn't been the same. She walked to her old room She had this room since she was a kid. Being home made her miss her mom. There was a knock on the door. She went downstairs to 

answer the door. It was a brunette. Hi I'm Sam I live across the way with my fiancé Jason I just wanted to make sure everything was okay says Sam.

Everything is great says Kimberly as she looks at the girl in front of her. Jason still lived here that didn't surprise her he loved his penthouse.

Well if you need anything come on over says Sam. Sure says Kim with a smile as Sam begins to leave. O by the way my name is Kimberly she says. Sam smiled and walked into her penthouse.

(Later on) Sam had gone out and Jason was working. There was a knock on the door. Jason stood up from his desk and open it. Hi uncle Jason was all she said. Kim he asks? The one the only says Kim as he Uncle engulfs her in a hug. I have missed you kiddo he says. I have missed you 

too says Kim. Jason looks at her. Milo hasn't been the same says Jason.

I've heard he has made his way up in daddy's organization says Kim as she looks at the engagement ring that was still on her hand. That is all that he has done says Jason as she walks into his house. So you're getting married says Kim. As they sit down.

You met Sam asks Jason? Yea she welcomed me to Port Charles I'm happy for you say Kim. Thank you says Jason. Just then Sam walked in. Jason I'm home says Sam. O hi she says. Hi Sam says Jason and Kim. You guys met asks Sam as she puts her keys down? Actually we already know each other says Jason as he looks at his fiancé. Really you never told me 

that says Sam as she looks at Kim. You never asked says Kim as she looks around the penthouse.

So what is your full name asks Sam as she stands in front of Kim. Kimberly Ashley Corinthos says Kim.

Sonny has another kid asks Sam? She is the oldest of the bunch he says.

Now that you know my full name what is your asks Kim as she looks over at the women who was going to marry one of the most important guys in her life. Samantha Jane McCall says Sam as she holds out her hand to Kim.

Kim takes her hand and shakes it with a smile. Welcome to the family Sam says Kim as she pulls Sam into a hug. Welcome home says Sam as she hugs the young girl back. Jason smiles at the important women in his life 

and how happy they made him. It was a big step for Sam and even bigger step for Kim who wasn't one to trust people unless she knew them for years.

This might just be the start of a beautiful beginning. But that also depends on the danger ahead.


	2. Talks with Uncle

Chapter Two: Talks with Uncle

So why did you come back asks Jason as he puts down a plate of food in front of her? I heard that there was a new threat in town and then I got a message from Michael so I came home says Kim. Wait your in the business asks Sam? Sort of says Kim as she looks around nervously. What is sort of mean asks Sam? Means at one point she was destined to take over the organization starts Jason. I was trained knew the ins and outs was even getting married to the mob says Kim.

What happened asks Sam? My grandfather organization ordered a hit out on me and my fiancé got caught in the crossfire says Kim. Did he die asks Sam? No but he came pretty close says Jason. He was in the hospital 

for two weeks and then was released. The doctor told him to get rest but he decided that he was going to go back to work two days after he was released from the hospital says Kim. Who in their right mind would let someone come back to work after just two days asks Sam? Sonny, Dad says Jason and Kim.

Wait who was your fiancé asks Sam?

Milo says Kim as she plays with her ring. Milo our bodyguard Milo asks Sam as she looks at Jason? Yep says Jason as he looks over at his now uncomfortable niece. I need to go says Kim as she wipes her eyes and she heads out the door. Was it something I said asks Sam? No she just never got over her decision says Jason. Understandable says Sam as she sits on the couch.

Milo moved out about two weeks after that. (Flashback) Kim walked out of her room.

Things hadn't been the same since Milo had come home from the hospital.

She walked down the stairs and found a note. It was from Milo.

She picked it up. Dear Kim, I think we need some space things haven't been the same since I was in the hospital maybe even before. Just know that I always love you sincerely Milo. She walked out the door of the penthouse and ran over to her uncle's. She sat in Jason's penthouse and cried for what seemed to be hours just like she use to when she was a kid.(End Flashback)

A week later she left I remember that day more than anything says Jason.

( Flashback) Kim has all her bags pack and in her car. She was on the phone with her father. She was telling him how much she appreciated him. She hung up and wrote a quick note and left it on Jason's door. Uncle J , I have to do this so don't come after me just be sure to make sure that both my brothers know how much I love them. Make sure that dad doesn't come looking for me I will come home when I am ready. Love Kimberly Ashley.

Kimberly drove to Milo's and left him a letter. Telling him that she couldn't marry him. That she was more than sorry but she couldn't be with him anymore. That was the last night she was in Port Charles. She took off before anyone could figure out where she was going. (End Flashback)

So that explains why Milo doesn't date says Sam as she looks over at Jason. They were in love with each other for so long and I know apart of her will always love her. When she left she broke not only his heart but hers as well says Jason.

Maybe they will find their way back all great loves do says Sam as she looks at her fiancé. Hopefully because I hate watching her break because she is just like her father when she does says Jason as he wraps his arms around Sam.

Both of them knew how destructive Sonny could be but Sam could only imagine how Kim would be.


	3. Thinkin & Old Friends

Chapter Three: Thinking &Old Friends

Kim walked the docks . Her favorite place. Jason use to bring her here on the nights she couldn't sleep after her mom died. She missed this place and she was happy to be home. Kimberly says a voice. She turns. Maxie she says. How are you asks Maxie? Good says Kim as she notices a guy behind her best friend. Who's that asks Kim as she looks at her long time best friend? O this is my husband Jesse says Maxie as she pulls him out from behind her.

Jesse Beaudry says Jesse as he holds out his hand. Kim she replies as she shakes his hand. No last name asks Jesse. Not one I am proud of says Kim as she looks around the docks. Sorry about that says Jesse. So how 

long are you in town for asks Maxie as she tries to change the subject? For good if everything goes well says Kim as she pulls her hair up. Have to get together soon says Maxie as she hugs her. Sure says Kim with a smile. The couple walks away.

You realize that he is a cop says a voice. Yes Johnny I noticed the badge she replies. So your friends with Maxie asks Johnny as he walks towards her? We grew up together we have been friends since we were kids says Kim as she faces her friend. That's nice so how have you been asks Johnny? Good expect for my surprise on my way into town by Trevor says Kim. What he do asks Johnny? Nothing that I didn't handle she says. Alright anything else happens let me know I am just looking for a reason to 

go after Trevor it's the only way I will ever get out from under my father's organization says Johnny. Who you given in up for asks Kim as she looks at another old friend? My girlfriend he replies. She must be lucky to have you do that for her says Kim as they go their separate ways.

Kim headed for Kelly's. She walked into Kelly and she felt like she was a kid again. Kimberly says a voice. Grandpa says Kim as she turns toward the voice. Sweetie how are you asks Mike? Home and Safe says Kim as she hugs her grandfather. Welcome home says her grandfather as she sits down at the counter.

Thanks says Kim as she orders a salad and a milkshake. Still your favorite after 22 years says a new voice. Lucky 

Spencer she says as she turns. How are you Kim asks Lucky as his friend stands up and hugs him? Good I guess you asks Kim?

Married asks Lucky as he holds up his left hand. Everyone is getting married around here says Kim as she looks at her friend with a smile. Just then Elizabeth walked in. Lucky she says. Hey Liz look who is back he replies as he kisses her. Kimberly asks Liz? Hey Liz she says as she moves in front of Lucky. O my your back says Liz as they hug.

I've missed you guys she says as Lucky joins in the hug.

Just then the door opened. The trio looked up. It was Carly and the boys. Kim froze. She turned to go out the back. Kimberly Ashley Corinthos don't you dare run away from me says a voice. She turned back. Hi mom 

says Kim. Her younger brothers run over to her. She kneels down as they engulf her in a hug.

Hey Michael , Morgan how are you guys asks Kim? Were okay says Michael as he lets go of his sister. Morgan followed suit. I have missed you guys so much as she looks at both of them. I love you guys you know that says Kim as she hugs them again. We know cause we love you too says Michael.

Carly came up next to her. She pulled her step daughter into a hug.

Come on Sweetie come home with us and talk to your father says Carly as she lets go. Milo is off today says Morgan as he looks up at his sister. Okay says Kim as she says bye to her grandfather and friends. They head to Carly's car. Two eyes followed.


	4. Seeing Dad

Chapter Four: Seeing Dad

(Milo's POV) She was home. I knew that and I had the day off but yet I followed them home anyway. J

ust for a glimpse of the women I had loved for half my life. I still do. (End POV) (Kim POV) I hadn't stepped foot in this place since the night I left and now I was back facing the most important person in my life. I just hope he forgives me and then hopefully Milo will (end POV) Carly walked into the house. Sonny come down here now yells Carly. I am coming he says. He stops at the bottom step.

Hi daddy says Kim as she looks over at her father. Sonny walks over to Kim and pulls her into a hug. It is good to see you I am so glad you are okay he says as he holds her. I've missed you daddy she says as she pulls 

back. I have missed you too replies Sonny. We will leave you two alone says Carly as she ushers the boys out of the room.

How are you ask Sonny? I have been better sad mostly she says as she sits down.

Sweetie why did you leave asks Sonny in his I am still the head of this family so tell me voice? Because of these says Kim as she pulls out letters from her bag that dated back to three years ago. They were threatening you ask Sonny? Yes so I had to take care of it says Kim as she looks around the room.

What did you do asks Sonny? I took out the head of Grandfathers organization says Kim as she stands and walks around the room and stands near the fire place. You killed your Uncle asks Sonny? I thought it would 

stop everything and it did for awhile until she stops. Until what asks Sonny? Until I got back to the states and I received these says Kim as she pulls out pictures of Milo with an X through the middle. Sonny looked at his daughter.

You have done enough let me finish this you go back to your normal life says Sonny as he takes the pictures from her.

Dad my life has never been normal so no this isn't your fight it hasn't been in years I need to finish it says Kim as she stands in front of her father. It will always be my fight if it involves one of my kids even if you are all grown up he replies as he looks at her.

I want you to live your life and be happy so go and do that says Sonny as he sends her out the door. Just as she steps out and heads 

back outside. She bumps into someone. O sorry she says as she looks up. Kim says the person. Milo she replies as she freezes.


	5. Run Ins

Run Ins

How are you asks Kim? How do you think he says coldly. I'm sorry says Kim as she looks away. It's not enough this time he says. You don't understand says Kim. What don't I understand you left there isn't much there to understand yells Milo. I did all of this to protect you says Kim as she turns and runs away. From what he snares after her. She doesn't stop but hears him.

(Kim's) She reached her penthouse and went to head in. Just as she unlocked the door she hears a tick. She turns and jumps down as her penthouse explodes. Jason came running out. Kim are you alright asks Jason as he reaches her? Coughing she went to move but couldn't because 

the door was on top of her. Is she okay asks Sam as she walks out the door phone in hand? Call 911 says Jason as he walks into the house.

The police and paramedics showed up. It was just the front room that blew up says Jason as he stands in the room with the police commissioner. Well we should get her to the hospital says Mac as he walks into the house. Get her there I have to make calls says Jason as the police commissioner leaves. Sam went with her and Jason heads for Sonny.

(Sonny's) Sonny yells Jason as he goes into the house. What is it asks Carly? I need to see Sonny says Jason as he walks by. Jason what is asks Sonny as his partner walks in. There has been an accident says Jason as he 

looks at the boss. With who asks Sonny as he goes to dismiss Milo and Max?

No this involves them says Jason as he nods his head toward Milo and Max. What is it asks Carly a she walks up behind Jason? Kim was opening the door and the front room exploded she was hurt pretty bad Sonny says Jason. We need to get to the hospital says Milo as he begins to leave. Hey mister wait up you are not driving I am because I have a clear mind says Max. Sonny looks at his long time bodyguard. Thank you Max says Sonny as they all head for the car. Leaving the boys with Letica.

It was either that or one of you guys driving and crashing the car can have that says Max as he looks at his boss. Point taken says Sonny as they 

all get into the car and start off for the hospital. Praying that she was alright and that everything would be okay.


	6. Hospital

Chapter 6: Hospital

Monica how is she asks Sam as they checked her out? She had only know the girl for a short time but they had bonded and she was praying for the first time in a long time that nothing serious would happen to her. Well I wont know until I have these test done says Monica. Okay says Sam as she looks at her soon to be mother in law. Sam yells a voice. Jason she says. Anything asks Sonny? Nothing yet says Sam with a small smile. I don't want me yelling at her to be the last thing I ever said to her says Milo. What asks Max? We got into a fight right before she headed home I will never forgive myself if she doesn't make it says Milo. This wasn't your fault Milo trust me says Sonny. Who was it Sonny asks Carly as she looks at her 

husband? Lily's family organization she tried to take control and it didn't work says Sonny as he looks his wife in the eye.

Sonny you have to do something says Sam. Trust me I will says Sonny as he picks up his phone. He talked on the phone and then hung up. Johns on his way to Puerto Rico to get to the bottom of this says Sonny. Wouldn't whoever did this still be in Port Charles asks Carly? Spinelli is already on it says Jason as he hangs up his phone. What do we do asks Milo? We wait says Sonny as he sits down.

(2 hours later) Monica walked out. How is she asks Sonny? Stable but that is right now with the injuries she received you are lucky she survived 

getting her says Monica as she walked away. Sonny headed for his daughters room. Carly soon followed. Sonny reached the room first.

He went to sit next to her. You need to wake up and work things out with Milo says Sonny as he holds his daughter hand. Carly sat next to him. Plus your brothers could really use their big sister back says Carly as she strokes her hair. Jason knocked on the door.

Can I come in asks Jason? Sure Jase says Carly as she looks at her best friend. Jason sits on the other side of Kim's bed. Hey kiddo you need to wake up because we don't want to let them win says Jason as he take her other hand. We all need you sweetie so hurry up and come back to us says 

Carly as she kisses her step daughter's head. Sonny and Jason did a similar action and left the room.

Milo slowly walked towards his ex's room. He was still in love with her. He need to know what everything she had done had been for. Why was she protecting him wasn't that his job? He stepped into the room. I am still in love with you and I am sorry for what I said. But you have to wake up because I will never forgive myself if these words are the last thing I ever say to you says Milo as he talks to her. I will see you later he says a he leaves.


	7. Few weeks later

Chapter 7: Few weeks later

Monica walked out. How is she asks Sonny as he looks into his daughter's room? But says Carly. She still hasn't woken up says Monica. What do we do asks Jason? We wait she answers. Thank you says Sonny as he looks at his sons. Michael and Morgan where in with their older sister. He smiled as he overheard them telling about the things she was missing and the things she had missed over the years she had been gone.

They were the reason she fought so hard to stay alive. She would be all they had if anything ever happened to their parents or Jason. 

Michael was always strong when it came to his family just like his big sister and now he was begging for her to fight harder than ever before. Come back to us says Michael as he looks at his comatose sister.

Just then she made a fist and squeezed her younger brother's hand. Kim he says. Michael she croaks. Morgan go get mom and dad orders Michael. The youngest Corinthos got up and walks out of his sister's room and heads for the adults. Michael where am I asks Kim as she looks around? General Hospital you have been here for a few weeks says Michael as he looks at his older sister.

Morgan was outside the room trying to get his father's attention. Dad, dad says Morgan. What snaps Sonny! The youngest Corinthos stepped back. Sonny says Carly as she picks up her son. I am sorry Morgan says Sonny as he takes his son from his wife. Its okay daddy I just came to tell you that Kimberly woke up says Morgan. All of the adults ran into the room that held the young girl.

Sonny rushed to his daughter's side. Princess he says. Daddy she whispers as she opens her eyes. Sonny pulled his oldest daughter to him. I thought I was going to lose you says Sonny as he begins to cry. I'm okay daddy I'm okay she says as she holds onto her father. 

Sonny finally let go. Carly moved in. Hey honey she says. Hi mom she says as she looks up at her stepmom. Hi it's nice to see those ice blues eyes whispers Carly with tears glistering in her eyes. Thanks whispers Kimberly.

Jason leaned on the end of the bed.

Uncle Jason thanks for saving me says Kimberly. Anytime kiddo says Jason with a rare smile. Was Milo here asks Kim? Yes but he left a couple hours ago says Max as he leans in the doorway. O says Kim disappointingly . This is something you have to fix on your own says Max with a small smile.

Your right says Kim as she looks up at her old 

bodyguard. Get some rest says Sonny as he kisses her head. Okay says Kim as she hugs her younger brother and then Jason and Carly.

(Three days later) Kim discharged herself and left GH without letting anyone know. Sam went to check on her a hour later. She found the room empty. Sam went out to the nurses desks. Hi the girl that was in room 206 asks Sam? She left over an hour ago says Elizabeth as she looks up.

Who was she with asks Sam? From this chart no one she discharged herself says Elizabeth. Should she have done that asks Sam? Truthfully no but she discharged herself and she has never been one to listen to other people she says. You've know 

her for a really long time haven't you asks Sam? Ever since I moved to Port Charles says Elizabeth.

What should I do asks Sam as she looks up? Call Jason and then Max says Emily as she walks in. Alright says Sam as she dials Jason's number.

Morgan answers Jason . She left the hospital Jase Kim took off says Sam. What asks Jason? She discharged herself what do we do asks Sam? Find Milo she will find Milo says Jason. How do you know asks Sam? Because I know my niece she wants to fix things with him says Jason as they hang up their phones.

(Milo's) Kim slowly walked up the stairs to the house that Milo shared with his brother. No one was home so she sat on the porch. She was sure she pulled a stitch but she was too afraid to check. Her eye lids got heavy. Soon enough everything went dark. Almost an hour later Milo and Max pulled up. Milo noticed someone was up on the porch. Both men pulled out their guns until they realized it was Kim.

Kim says Milo as he rushes over to her. Milo she whispers. Yes it's me says Milo. I'm sorry for everything I just didn't want to lose you says Kim but everything was jumbled. What asked Milo? People 

where after you and I had to keep you safe and I am sorry says Kim as he picks her up. Max call 911 says Milo as he brings her inside and lays her on the country. I'm already on it says his older brother. Baby you got to stay awake okay says Milo. I'm so tired says Kim. I know but you have to stay awake I refuse to let you leave me again says Milo.

I still love you says Kim as she looks at him. I love you too he replies as he kisses her head. I need you to forgive me says Kim. I Already did so you need to get better so we can be together says Milo as he looks into her eyes. I just wish it was that easy says Kim. 

It can be he replies. Just then gunshots came flying through the window. Milo covered Kim as the bullets came raining in.

Max and Milo pulled out their guns and began to fire back. Just as Sam and Jason showed up. The people who were firing took off. Jason rushed in. Are you guys okay he asks? We will be but Kim needs to get back to GH says Milo as he goes and picks up and brings her to the car. Let's get her back to the to the hospital and get better and then get those guys says Max.

(Next day) Kim woke up to having Milo next to her. Milo she says. Hey babe says Milo. Is everyone okay she asks? Yep says Max 

as he walks into the room. Am I okay asks Kim? You will be but you won't be able to be by yourself for a couple of weeks says Milo as he kisses her head. Okay says Kim. Sonny stepped in the doorway. Hey princess says Sonny. Hi daddy sorry about the drama I have caused she says.

It's alright we will get through this says Sonny. I love you says Kim as he come over and hugs her.

I love you too princess says Sonny. Just then Milo notices something on her left finger. You still wear your engagement ring asks Milo? I never could bring myself to 

take it off says Kim. Good I think we should get married says Milo. Are you serious asks Kim? Yes says Milo as he kisses her.


	8. Showdowns and Epilouge

Chapter 8: Showdowns and Epilogue

(1 month later) She had been home for a month now. Milo says Kim as she walks down the stairs of the penthouse. Which Jason had rebuilt. Milo had moved back in and they were more in love than ever. I'm in the kitchen says Milo. She walked into the kitchen. She walked in. You know that if my dad even found you in here he probably cry says Kim with a smile. He loves his kitchen says Milo. That is true says Kim. Just then Jason came in.

Jase what is it asks Kim? Your father just got a call from your cousin Sando he is working with the Zacchara's says Jason. No he is working with Trevor Lansing says a voice. Heads turned towards the door. It was Lulu and Johnny. Johnny what happened asks Kim? Your cousin beat the crap 

out of me to take control of my business says Johnny. You need to see a doctor says Milo. I have been trying to tell him that but he just wont listen says Lulu as she looks at her boyfriend.

Max come in here and take Mr.Zacchara to General Hospital he needs to be looked at says Jason. Will do says Max. Lulu and Johnny followed him out the door. If Sando did that to Johnny what do you think he'll do to someone that killed his father asks Kim? Milo put his arms around her. He won't do anything because he will never find you says Milo. Milo I have never run from enemies before why am I going to start now asks Kim? Because you won't have a choice says Jason. No I brought him to town and he won't stop until he gets me so we are going to give him what he wants 

says Kim as she walks to her safe. She pulled out her gun. Are you nuts that family put you in the hospital and now you're going straight to them yells Milo? Yep says Kim as she loads her gun.

Milo and Jason look up in defeat. She turns to them. I never said I would go with back up she says. They both take a breath of relief. Let's do this says Milo as he picks up his own gun. Jason follows suit.

(Zacchara mansion) Jason walked the property well Kimberly walked right into the lion's den. They had called Sonny as soon as they had left the penthouse. He soon followed suit and met them at the mansion. Kimberly walked into the mansion. Sando Trevor yells Kim. No need to yell cousin 

says Sando as he walked up to her. You wanted me and now you got me she snares.

How stupid do you I look I know you, you have daddy's guards and enforcer out there don't you says Sando. I came alone just like I always do Sando you know me I always work alone she retorts. Well I guess I can put a bullet in your head and no one will come after me says Sando. O people will come but it will be when you least expect it Kim states. At the same time they both reach for their guns.

They trained their guns on each other. Now this is a showdown worth seeing says a voice. Lansing snaps Kimberly. Ms.Corinthos it is so nice to see you again he says. Can't say the same she replies. O just shut up says 

Sando as he begins to shoot. You missed she taunts. I wont miss again he replies as he pulls the trigger. Just in the nick of time she ducked. Sando your shootings even sloppier than when I last saw you says Kim as she fires at him and hits his arm. You son of a yells Sando as he goes down. Stop talking about yourself she replies as she looks at her cousin.

Get up you worthless brat yells Trevor. Trevor just shut up yells Sando. Just then another shot rang out. Kim went down. Trevor had shot her in her arm. Now it is time to end you and your fathers organization says Trevor. I would think twice about that says a voice. Sonny says Trevor as he turns. Sonny pulls the trigger of the gun he had. Trevor slumps over dead. Sando was bleeding out. Sonny's mind went to his daughter.

Princess you alright he asks? I will be she answers. Let's get you out of here says Sonny as he goes to pick her up. Kim notices something out of the corner of her eye. Sando stood up and aimed the gun at Sonny's head. At the same time she pulled her gun up and pulled the trigger killing him instantly. It was over finally she would be left alone.

(1 year later) Milo and Kim married a few months after the showdown. Lulu and Johnny decided to sell the mansion because all it brought was misery. They bought a bigger and brighter one on the outskirts of town and they married a few weeks after that. They welcomed their first child a few weeks ago. Maxie and Jesse welcomed twins ago. Life was hetic with the combination of all the organization but Kim learned from the best.

She along with her father ran the Corinthos , Zacchara and her mothers family's organizations. Not long after Johnny married Lulu he handed over his organization it wasn't his life anymore and he was happy with it.

(Kelly's) Milo and Kim walked into Kelly's. Hey Mike can I have my usual asks Milo? Sure thing says Mike. What you in the mood for Kim asks Mike? Can I have a vanilla wrap and a fruit salad asks Kim? Since when do you eat light asks Elizabeth as he walked up behind her friend. It's just what I've been craving says Kim as she looks at her friend.

I have to agree with Liz here you hate fruit and you hate vanilla says Maxie as she walks in with Jesse and the kids. I just have a craving for it that's all says Kim as her grandfather brings it out. If you say so says a 

very pregnant Sam as she eavesdrops. What asks Kim as she gets looks from everyone? We should tell them says Milo as he leans in. Fine says Kim as her whole family walks in.

Milo and I are having a baby she says. Carly's face lights up and she hugs her daughter. Her brothers and uncle did the same. Soon enough Sonny was involved in the hug. Everyone was happy. Because right now they were safe and in control.

(Nine months later) (Carly's POV) Kim had a little girl tonight. To bad the little girl will never know it's father. A few hours before she went into labor he was down on the docks. (Flashback) Milo was walking the docks checking on Sonny's property for him. When someone came up to him. Tell 

Sonny we say hi says the person as he shots Milo in the lung. It was one of the five family. He wasn't a threat anymore Max shot him before he got away. Milo made it to the hospital. He just didn't make it through surgery. Kim showed up at the hospital trying best to stay calm. Just then Monica walked in. Kim I need you to stay as calm as possible for the baby's sake she says. Is he okay asks Kim? I am sorry Kim we lost him Monica says as she watches the girl she watches grow collapse in tears. Johnny caught her as she fell. Just then she screamed in pain. My water broke she yells. (End Flashback)

Now all Kim has is her little girl and her memories. She will make it through this I know this because it is in her DNA. But if I know Kim she 

will be so strong for her daughter that she will forget about herself. Lily Isabella Corinthos a girl who takes after her dad in every way. As we come to celebrate life well lead we celebrate a life just starting. (End POV)

(Kim's POV) I'm sitting here holding my little girl and grieving for my husband at the same time. It is the most joyous and horrendous day of my life. My baby will never know her daddy but I will tell her about him and how much he loved her before she was ever born. She is so tiny but is so beautiful. I have to be strong for her just like my father was for me when my mother died. I turned out okay. I will be the mom I was meant to be and make Milo proud of both of us.


End file.
